


Small Price to Pay

by WedgeTailed



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WedgeTailed/pseuds/WedgeTailed
Summary: Jay looked at him for a moment, assessing every action and his own reaction. “If they catch onto this lie, you’d be the one rotting in his place,” Jay said. Adam’s eyes widen, tears shallowly pooling in them. He abruptly straightened up, leaving Jay’s hands supporting nothing but air.“A small price to pay, I guess,” his hands clench into fists and pressed hard against his thighs, his head turned well away from Jay.





	Small Price to Pay

Jay was defiantly not taking this revelation to heart just yet. Adam looked up at him guiltily, quickly averting his eyes. Jay was wrong. His chest clenched in anger and he set his jaw, glaring straight ahead. “Sorry,” Adam said softly. Jay shook his head and turned away, pacing forward a couple of steps, breathing hard. He quickly turned back on his heels and surged forward, grabbing the younger policeman’s head in a strong grip. “I don’t care. As long as you’re safe, I don’t fucking care what happened,” he growled. Adam gulped, looking down and to the side, unsure of Jay’s exact mood and who he’s was directing it at. “Doesn’t seem like it,” he muttered lowly. 

Jay’s grip softened slightly. Sighing he sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Adam looked down at him, guilt and fear crossing his features. Jay’s hands were still clamped either side of his head and he felt Jay pulling his head forward. He let himself be pulled forward until he felt Jay’s forehead on his own. He finally looked him in the eye, or tried to. Jay’s eyes were closed, giving him a full view of what he was feeling written over his face. He was breathing calmly now and deeply. Adam froze, waiting for his eyes to open again, ready for the anger to explode, most likely in a punch to the face. Jay’s eyes slowly opened then slowly slid up to meet Adam’s. 

Blue met hazel. “I,” his eyes slide down and to the side again until a hand gently rested on each cheek, keeping him from turning away. Adam sighed. “I couldn’t let him take the blame. You should’ve heard the things that guy was saying about his daughter. He’d fallen off the wagon again, Jay, he’d lose his job forever,” Adam said quick, but softly. Jay looked at him for a moment, assessing every action and his own reaction. “If they catch onto this lie, you’d be the one rotting in his place,” Jay said. Adam’s eyes widen, tears shallowly pooling in them. He abruptly straightened up, leaving Jay’s hands supporting nothing but air. 

“A small price to pay, I guess,” his hands clench into fists and pressed hard against his thighs, his head turned well away from Jay. He heard Jay shift and saw his silhouette stand. He disappeared for a second and then was back carrying a blanket. For once, Jay didn’t care who caught them together, they just needed a minute for themselves. The couch’s worn cushion dipped beside him and he felt arms circle his shoulders. He’d managed to control himself but with Jay hugging him, being close to him, with him. He felt as if all that control would come undone. The younger leaned into the older. Jay gently pulled Adam down, laying him over his lap. 

His hands were again gentle. Fingers running through soft blond hair or down his cheek and jawline, accompanied by his stubbly beard. Adam closed his eyes, lip quivering as tears dripped freely and hotly down the sides of his face and onto Jay’s thigh. “I’m scared too,” Jay said softly, wiping tears away with the pads of his thumbs. Adam’s chest shuddered with his hitched breathing, dryly, gasping quiet sobs. They sat like that for a few moments until Adam’s breathing had calmed and he could talk. 

“I’m afraid of losing this job. I’m afraid of losing the freedom to see you every single day even more. I just couldn’t let him go down for this one. No way,” Adam said, his eyes still wet but shining with a type of determined defiance, something Jay both loved and despised about him. Jay shook his head slightly and sighed. “Come on. Sit up,” Jay said. He got off of Jay, sitting sideways on the couch still. He heard Jay shifting around, saw his boots appear next to him and hanging off the arms of the couch. An arm snaked it’s way around his waist and he was suddenly yanked backwards. His arms flailed slightly until his back hit the cushion. That same arm pulled him against Jay’s chest, Adam turning to face him. 

Their chests were pressing together, neither one knowing whose heart beat was whose, only that they synced into a pattern. Adam’s, Jay’s, Adam’s, Jay’s. Adam tucked his head under Jay’s chin, the older nestling his chin into Adam’s hair, not before planting a kiss on his head. His thumbs rubbed Adam arms and he smiled feeling Adam’s hands doing the same to his sides. A soft kiss was placed to his collar bone. “I’m sorry,” Adam whispered, choked. “I know,” Jay said, a soft sigh accompanying him. Jay reached down and grabbed the edge of the blanket, loosely dragging it over them. Then nestled down with Adam under it.

\---

Voight ventured into the small breakroom, catching the detective and officer entangled together under a half fallen off blanket. It’s the calmest and most peaceful he’d ever seen both of them. Gently placing the coffee mug, half full of cold coffee, on the table in front of the couch. He bent over them, adjusting the blanket so it was covering them more. He turned, quietly washed out his mug and left it to dry on the sink. Walking through the doorway and just about to close the door he hears a quiet murmur from Adam. “Thanks sarge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It's my first fic that I've decided to publish after some nagging from my friend. Also please keep in mind it was written at 12am...


End file.
